Zim's Pendent
by Invader Jem
Summary: Zim gives Dib his all powerful necklace. When Gir changes the present, using a machine Zim made, so that Dib is never born, the necklace keeps him alive. But can Dib confince Zim, who has become rular of Earth? ZADR! You have been warned!


Zim couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Zim, banished? He froze wide eyed and jaw dropped not able to think of anything to say to the Tallest. They cut the transmition without even saying anything else.

Zim dropped on his knees and many things went through his head. He looked up at his own reflection in the black screen. He had gotten a foot taller since he arrived. His eyes were starting to water. *Zim?* a voice came from the ceiling. "What?" he asked not wanting to be bothered right now. *The skool starts in 30 minutes.* the computer said. Zim sighed and stood up. He walked to the front door and put on his wig and contacts. "I don't see what the point is anyways." he said in a soft voice before leaving.

He walked to school alone as he usually did. He walked down the street and watched some other kids getting on their way to school as well. 'At least these human creatures have friends and others who love them back.' He thought. He thought of how these creatures were to bonded to each other. Invaders and soldiers were brought up to feel no emotions. No feelings. That doesn't mean Zim didn't have any.

Zim cheered up on the way to skool. Because he knew Dib would be there waiting for him. Over the years they became friends, and even more than just friends. Even the other kids were ok with it. That day he would ask hi to his house. Later that day he did just that. He walked Dib to his base and inside. They went down to the lab and Zim turned to Dib.

"I want to give you something. Something that's very special to me." he said as he reached around his neck and pulled a gold necklace over his head and let it dangle from his hand. It had a gold chain and a triangular charm. On each edge of the triangle were tiny circular green gem stones. In the center was a red heart. "What is it?" Dib asked . "It's a necklace I've had for many years. Before you were ever born. Now I want you to have it."

"But why?" "Because its very powerful and kind of like a protection. That's why I'm not dead after all these years." Dib thought for a moment of all the times Zim has _almost _died. "So, you have been alive all these years because of this little trinket and now your giving it to me?" Dib could only stare at the ornament. "But what if you need it again or-" Zim leaned in and kissed him. Dib closed his eyes and kissed back. "Shhhh" Zim said as he pulled away. "I no longer have a need for this anymore. I have lived a long life. I just want to make sure you do to." Zim said and smiled. "Okay…" Dib whispered happily and took the charm from Zim.

"Oh! I almost forgot about the invention I finished last night." Zim said. He walked towards the other room with Dib following behind him, adjusting the necklace around his neck.

Zim walked up to an advanced looking computer. He turned it on as Dib walked beside him. "Is this the invention you were talking about?" "Yes. Amazing is it not?" "Sure, but what does it do?" "It shows you other dimensions. Say if you were to change something like… Oh! If your sister was never born" He pressed a few buttons and a new image came up on the screen. It showed the world as a wasteland. "Woah what happened?" Dib asked. "Remember when Membrane made that PEG machine?" "Yeah." "Well if Gaz hadn't stopped me I would have succeeded." "Its amazing how one little thing can make a difference. Is anyone still alive?" "Nope. Not a life form."

"What about you?" Dib asked. "Me? Well, here I'll show you." Zim said and typed in a few buttons changing the screen. The screen changed from a world disaster to a normal school day with Dib sitting at his seat, life going normally. "That's me… and I look so bored." "Yes without me here to make your life exiting its pretty much the same as before I came." "Wow that… sucks." "Yes. Aren't you happy I'm here?" Zim said and smiled at Dib. He smiled back.

"Hey what about me?" Dib asked. Zim turned around quickly and put his back to the screen. "Oh, um ugh… hey lets go back upstairs and um… watch TV together…" Zim said nervously. Dib raised an eyebrow. "Your hiding something" Dib said seriously. "What are you talking about Zim hides nothing." "Zim. I want to see." Dib said seriously again. Zim sighed and bowed his head in defeat. He new he could not win against Dib. He turned around and typed more buttons. Zim stepped back letting Dib walk closer to the screen. Zim bit his lip and his face got worried. Dib watched and widened his eyes. Zim was standing on a pile of ruble with an Irken flag and laughing evilly. He has taken over Earth. After only minute of watching Dib has seen enough. Zim walks over and turns it off. "I'm sorry Dib I didn't want you to see… without you… I take over and enslave the Earth." Zim said on the verge of crying. "I-I think I'm going to go home now." Dib said and a tear escaped his eye.

Zim reached his hand out and wiped the tear off his cheek then lightly stroked it. "Alright." He said softly. Zim put his hand on Dibs back as they walked to the front door. Gir who was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room the whole time looked over at the disheartened human. "Aww big heads sad. Me's can make him feel better!" Gir said as he looked over at the screen.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Zim asked as they stood in the doorway. "Ugh yeah." Dib said trying not to sound upset. Zim smiled and started walking Dib home. All threw their walk they stayed quiet. When they reached Dibs house Zim turned to Dib. "Dib there's nothing to be upset about. It never even happened. What's bothering you?" Zim asked holding Dibs hand. "It's just that… you looked so happy

…" "Yes. I did. But I'm much happier here with you." Zim said and smiled. Dib looked up and smiled back. Dib leaned and kissed Zim passionately. Zim kissed back. "I'll be thinking of you tonight." Dib said as he broke away. Zim blushed a deep green and grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." Zim said as he headed home.

Dib watched Zim leave until he couldn't see him anymore. He opened the door and walked in, while Gaz is sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where have you been?" Gaz asked. "Just over at Zim's. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Dib snapped. "Hey I don't really care what you do with your boyfriend." Dib just rolled his eyes and started to walk up the stairs. "Oh and Dib." Gaz said. Dib stopped half way up the stairs. "Nice necklace." Gaz said and started to laugh hysterically. Dib glared at her and ran up the stairs and into his room.

He took off his glasses and coat. He laid down on his bed with the pendent in his hand. He stared at the ceiling and sighed while rubbing his thumb over the triangular charm.

Zim walked down the street with a grin as he breathed the night air. Even though it was still a little light out you could already here the chirping of the crickets and the cold settling in for the night. He walked into his base and into the kitchen. He took his favorite Fun-Dip snack from the fridge and went down into his lab. He walked into the lab and stopped dead in his tracks. "Gir what are you doing?" Zim asked as Gir was pressing buttons on his new invention. "I'm making it all better!" Zim raised an eyebrow. He looked closer than gasped as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. "No wait Gir! Don't-" A flash of light… and then silence.

Back at the Membrane household, Dib is getting ready for bed. He puts on a blue shirt and black pants and finally he chooses to wear the necklace Zim gave him for maybe just one night. He crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning Dib awoke with a yawn. He reached for his glasses on his bed side and put them on. His eyes widened in surprise. His room was different. His computer, posters, even usual sheets, all gone. He stepped onto the floor that made a loud creaking sound when he stepped on it, but it never did that before. His room looked all dusty and full of useless junk. Even his bed was old and plane. He tried to open his alb but nothing there was nothing there.

He walked down the hallway that was once neat and normal was now ripped and dusty. As he walked down the hall more the floor began to shake and a rumbling sound filling his ears. "Must have been an Earthquake." He ran down the hall looking for his dad. He called for him several times. "He must have gone to work already." Dib said. He then started calling for Gaz. But she wasn't in her room or anywhere in the house. "Where is everybody?" Dib asked himself.

As Dib walked by one of his windows. He froze and glued his eyes to the outside. It looked like there was a Holocaust or something. Everything was burned to the ground, yet there was still people and Irkens! Big Irkens in large uniforms and people running around like savages. He new they were Irkens. He wondered if Zim had something to do with it.

If only a few minutes he got dressed in his coat and boots and started to walk to Zim's house. All they way he looked around nervously at what was different. The grass and trees were dead and smoke filled the air. Even though it was ten in the mourning it was still dark and dull. The people who ran bye him were either screaming or to scared to say anything. It was a nightmare, and he feared Zim was behind it. But he kept telling himself that it was not Zim's fault. That maybe the Irkens captured him or something. He really hoped Zim was ok. Come to think of it, he hoped his dad and Gaz were ok.

As he approached the block were Zim's house was. But his house was no longer there. It was a large building that had Irken symbols on it. Dib could not make out the words on it. He walked up to the front door where two guards stood with electric rods.

"Um excuse me… could I see Zim… if hes here…please?" Dib felt stupid but it was all he could say. Just as he said that he was electrified by one of the rods. "No human sees Zim." "But he knows me! Please just tell him Dib is here to see him!" Dib was desperate to get some answers. "Fine." The guard picks Dib up by the head and goes inside the building.

"Ouch! Let go!" Dib yelled at the guard. "I thought you wanted to see Invader Zim?" "Yeah but you didn't have to pick me up bye my head!" Dib snapped. "Why are you taking me in? I thought you were going tell him I was here." "Zim will decide your fate." Dib looked up the hallway nervously.

They entered a room that was practically empty. But there was some stairs that led to a platform and then a throne and on the throne, was Zim. "Zim!" Dib said happily. But Zim didn't answer. His cheek was resting on his fist. He was asleep. "Invader Zim." A much more normal sized guard said as he shook Zim a little. "Heh, what?" Zim said. He looked up at the guard. "For what reason have you awoken the Almighty Zim from his slumber?" Zim stood on his throne and glared. "There is a human here claming you know him." Zim raised an eyebrow. "Bring him here."

The thin guard held Dib's hands behind his back and brought him before Zim. "Zim! I'm so glad to see you-" "Silence human!" Zim screamed. Dib flinched back at Zim's words. "Z-Zim its me, Dib. Your boyfriend!" Dib was holding back tears. Zim's eyes snapped at those words. "Human I've never seen you before in my life! Now be gone with you!" He waved his hand and the guard dragged him away from the throne. "Zim wait-" Dib said and was instantly electrocuted by the guard again. "What do you want us to do with him?" "Send him to the cells." "Yes sir." Dib was taken out of the room with tearful eyes.

The guard took him to a cell and shoved him inside and locked the door. The cell was metal bars and was pretty much empty exept for a small window that let in some light. He sat on the ground sobbing into his knees. Then he remembered his necklace. He took the triangular charm in his hand. "Whats going on? Why doesn't he remember me?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a holographic picture projects of the charm and shows Zim in his lab the day before. Dib jumped at the sudden activity from the charm. It showed what Zim did when he got home with Gir. It also showed what Gir was doing. "Oh my gosh! Gir, he-he made it so I was never born! But then why am I still here?" The holograph then showed what Zim had told him, '…its very powerful and kind of like a protection…' "Now I get it! Even though Gir changed the present the necklace kept me alive! But that means… I never met Zim." He returned to his sobbing knowing he could never make anything back to normal without help from Zim.

"Sirs everything is ready fro your arrival." A guard said. "Ah yes. You know what to do when we get there right?" Tallest Red said from the Massive. "Of course sirs." "Good. Make sure he doesn't leave the planet." Purple said standing next to Red. "Will do."

Later that day the massive arrived on Earth. The Tallest greeted Zim and congratulated him on taking over Earth and so on. But if Zim was smart enough he would have noticed the guards starting to surround him. Then two of the guards grabbed him. "Hey what's going on?" Zim yelled as he was lifted into the air by the guards. "It's a miracle that you destroyed the planet Zim." Red said. "But that doesn't mean we like you!" Purple said.

Zim just stared wide eyed fearing for his life. "What do you want to do with him?" the guard asked. "Put him in the cells. He'll be destroyed along with the rest of the planet." Red said as he and Purple started back towards the Massive. "Let go of me! Let go of me! I am Zim!" The guard dragged him off towards the cells with Zim screaming those words over and over again.

Dib has sobbed himself out. He just sat in his cell pouting. Then he heard Zim's screaming as they approached the cells. "Zim?" Dib asked as he sat up. Zim was still yelling. "I am Zim! You can't do this!" Zim screamed as the guard threw him in the cell next to Dib's. The two cells were split bye a barred wall. The guard left them with Zim clenching the bars of his cell in anger, squeezing his eyes shut.

After a few moments Dib spoke. "Zim? Are you ok?" Zim opened his eyes and glanced at the human. "Oh not you again." Zim said and returned to his sulking. "Zim I know you don't recognize me but my name is Dib. I'm from a different reality. Your little robot, he changed it soemhow. And now I don't know how to fix it." Zim stared at Dib. "Your crazy Earth boy."

"Grrr… I wish I could prove it to you that…" Dibs eyes snapped open. "The necklace!" Dib pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and let it dangle from his hand. "Recognize this?" Zim's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "W-Where did you get that?" Zim reached for his own neck and tried to find the necklace. When he realized it was gone he looked back up at Dib Zim moved closer to the cell divider to get a better look. "You gave it to me." Dib smiled but Zim did not. He just looked at Dib with disbelief.

"Ok human. Lets say your telling the truth. How did you get here?" Zim crossed his arms, wanting to snatch the pendant right from the humans hand.

"Well um… let me show you." He held the triangular charm and stared at it. "Ok necklace um… show what happened. "Ha! It only works for its master and I'm its-" Suddenly the holograph appeared again. "B-But that's means… your telling the truth. It will only work for the won who owns it." Zim stuttered.

"Yeah, and you gave it to me."

"Why would I give it to you?"

"Because you love me." Zims eyes snapped open again. They both watched the holograph. After seeing what Dib saw hours before Zim understood.

"So do you know how to build this machine?" Dib asked. "I already built it. It's down below. But if we want to change this back to the way it was we have to get out of these cells."

"That reminds me. Why did they put you in here?" Dib asked. "I think they want me here when they blow up the earth." Dib's jaw dropped. "Th-There gonna blow us up?" Zim nodded. "Then we have to get to below, to the machine." Dib was worried they were running out of time.

"Well incase you haven't noticed Dib, we're trapped. These bars are indestructible." "I know. That's why the guard is going to bring the keys to us." Dib grinned. "ok this is what we have to do…"

"So your sure this will work?" Zim asked.

"Yup. Just do what I told you."

"Ok." Zim sighed and walked to the front of his cell. He looked at the guard sitting on a chair down the hall. "Hey you! Dumb guard. Why don't you come over here so I can make you my pretty little girl friend! You'll have to shower for weeks!" Zim yelled loud and clear. Dib covered his mouth trying not to laugh at Zim's comment.

The guard came down the hallway and opened the cell. He grabbed Zim by the collar. "You seem very angry-" Zim said as he was pushed into the wall. Dib reached into Zim's cell where the guard was standing and took the keys hanging off his belt. The guard punched Zim in the stomach and he fell to the floor crouched over. "Thank you sir. May I have another?" The guard turned around and kicked him in the stomach. "Agh… Kidding." Zim said in pain.

The guard shut the cell and walked back down the hallway to his seat. "Zim? Are you ok."

"Yeah. I'm alright. How bout you?" Dib reached into his pocket and held the keys. They both smiled at each other.

They waited till the guard fell asleep to unlock their cell. They sneaked past the guard and started down the hallways. "Which way do we go?" Dib asked. "Um… this way!" Zim said as they headed down another hallway. Suddenly a few robot guards appear down the hall in front of them.

"Hey! After them! Don't let them escape!" One of the robot guards said. They boys ran for their lives off in the other direction. The robots were shooting at them. "Which way! Which way!" Dib screamed. "Um ugh… um this way!" Zim said as they went down another hall. "Look there!" Dib said as they stopped in front of another long hallway. "That's it! Lets go!" Zim said as he grabbed Dib's hand and ran down the hallway, still with the guards chasing and shooting at them.

Every once and a while Zim stopped to shot at the robots with his PAK's lasers. Dib got to the door first. He tried figuring out how to close it. It wouldn't work. "The doors stuck!" He screamed at Zim who had his PAK legs out shooting at the robots. Zim ran towards Dib and worked with the door. "Quick run to the machine and turn it on!" "Ok!" Dib yelled back.

As he turned the machine on, as he looked over at Zim he saw the most horrifying thing he will ever see in his life. "I fixed it!" Zim yelled as he turned to Dib. Then one of the shoots hit Zim in his side. He screamed out in pain as his green blood dripped from his wound. He was able to keep himself balanced enough to press a button and make the door close. He fell to the ground as the robots banded on the door trying to get in.

"Zim!" Dib was stunned. He ran over to Zim and put his head on his knees. Zim's hand was covering his wound. He winced at the pain. "Zim! Zim! Stay with me! It's gonna be ok!" Dib was starting to cry. "We need to get help." Dib said as he started to get up. Zim grabbed Dib's sleeve with his free hand. Dibs eyes widened. "P-Please… S-Stay." Zim stuttered. Dib sat back down with Zim.

"I'm glad that in some way… I have somebody that loves me." Zim said. Dib smiled with tearful eyes. "P-Please stay with me for now." Dib nodded again. They sat together on the floor for several minutes with the robots still pounding against the door. Dib tried to keep pressure on Zim's wound. Finally an idea came ot mind.

"I have an idea. Maybe you could wear the necklace and it would save you." Zim looked up and stopped Dib before he could remove the necklace from his neck. "N-No take it… you must… get back." Dib was sobbing harder than ever. "How?" Dib asked.

"Just type in… the old reality and stop Gir… from changing it." Dib nodded and stood up. Zim stood up and started towards the door. "Wait Zim! What are you doing?" "I'll hold them off… as long as I can." Zim leaned against the wall. Dib looked at him in disbelief. He could only think f one thing to say.

"I love you." Dib said. Zim turned around and stared at him and blinked a few times. "I-I love you too." He turned back around and his PAK legs came out and lifted him into the air with his hand still on his wound. He was ready to fight as hard as he could.

Dib ran over to the machine and found his reality. He didn't look back. He was afraid to because he heard the robots break into the room and Zim fighting them off. He pressed a button and everything got bright and everything disappeared.

Time seemed to reverse. Suddenly Zim's lab comes into scene and he has just gotten back from Dib's house.

"… touch the machine! It…" Zim looked around from the sudden flash of light. His eyes shifted around the room. "Huh… Gir what did you do?" Gir lade on the floor sleeping with a monkey in his hands. "Ok then… weird." He was still unsure if anything happened or not. He decided to head back upstairs to watch TV for the rest of the night.

Dib opened his eyes slowly then he shot up with a gasp. His room was back to the way it was. All his posters and computer were back in place. "It must have been a dream…" Dib said before standing up and walking to the bathroom. "… a horrible dream." He started thinking of the memories of Zim dieing.

When he reached the bathroom he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. His clothed were covered in Zim's blood. "S-So it wasn't a dream! Oh my god! Zim!" he ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out the door. He ran down the street as fast as his feet could carry him.

When he reached Zim's door he started pounding on it screaming Zim's name. Inside Zim awoke with a yawn and notices the noise coming from the other side of the door. He got up and opened the door. Dib came flying at hima dn hugged him sobbing. Zim could only widen his eyes in surprise. "Oh my god Zim your alive! Your alive!" Dib kept whispering. "Yeah… did I um… miss something?"

"The machine that you made! Gir made it so I was never born. Then you go shot and…" Dib was squeezing Zim harder than ever. "Dib I think you were dreaming." Zim wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Dib or himself. Dib backed up a little to talk better. "But it wasn't I swear!" Dib was trying hard to convince him. Then he noticed Zim's eyes were locked on to his jacket. It was soaked to the skin in green blood.

"H-How did you get Irken blood on you?" Zim was shocked. "You got shot and I laid there with you…" Dib's voice trailed off. "I-I… I believe you." Zim said defeated. "Here you can see what happened." Dib led Zim onto the couch and they watched the holograph from the necklace together like a movie.

After it was over they both stayed quite for a while. Dib stared at Zim waiting for a response. Zim only stared sat the floor. Finally, after several minutes, he looked up. "Must have been some adventure we had." Dib smiled at Zim. They both leaned in and kissed. After a minute Dib pulled back panting. "By the way, could we destroy that machine you built."

Zim raised and eyebrow. "Why?" "Because I don't want to see you die again." There was a long pause in the room. "Alright." Zim said. "And another thing. Why did you give me this?" "I already told you why." "No I mean… what is this necklace to you?"

Zim blinked a few times. "Well, since it keeps my from dieing and keeps me going, I guess I could say it's… my heart." Dib clinked and smiled. "Y-You gave me your heart?" They both smiled.

They headed down to the lab to destroy the machine. Even thought the machine would be destroyed, he knew he was always safe with a piece of Zim with him always.


End file.
